How did I fall in love with you
by ShadowPrincess87
Summary: Follow Scorpius Malfoy and his lady love as they meet, fall in love and discover why they were always meant to be and why they are destined to be together forever. (Prologue) Rated T;REVIEW PLEASE :D
1. Prologue: The night is long

**New story! this is the prologue not sure if i'll make it into a story, that is where you the reader's come in, send me some reviews and let me know what you think. And now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

**How did i fall in love with you**

The Prologue: The Night Is Long

July.1, 2026

It was raining and Scorpius could not see a damn thing, but that did not matter he had to find her, if he didn't his whole world would not only crash around him but everyone in her life.

Scorpius sensed him before he spoke in that tight voice he had ever since she went missing twenty-four hours ago. "Scor? no sign of her here either?"

That was what set Scorpius off. "What do you think Albus? If i have found her do you think i would still be here looking for her, huh!" He snapped; but as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't, Scorpius saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes.

Albus just stared back at him with eyes cold as ice before replying. "Sorry i asked, excuse me." He turned to walk away, but Scorpius grabbed him by the arm to halt his movements.

Scorpius swallowed hard. "Albus I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap on you, that's not me." He apologized.

"Let go of my arm you idiot, we need to keep searching, beg for my forgiveness after we find her." Albus said.

Scorpius knew that he was already forgiven when Albus called him an idiot and he let go of his arm and they continued their search. They didn't talk but Scorpius was okay with that for the moment.

The witness who he spoke to said that there was a girl who went up into the Scotland highlands the day before and she never came down. That was where Scorpius, Albus, and Scorpius dad Draco was now, up in the Scotland highlands looking for his beautiful redhead.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Chapter 1: We Understood

**Hello everyone! Nessa here bringing you Chapter one of ' How did I fall in love with you'. How many guessed the mystery Girl in the Prologue? well anyway enough talk on with the chapter. :D **

**I would love it if you guys gave me two reviews. Thank you- Nessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

**How did I fall in love with you**

Part One: First Meeting

Chapter One: We Understood

July.1, 2018

Lily Luna Potter was laying on her bed reading when her mum called her to come downstairs, she knew why she had to leave her sanctuary for a bit, it was because her brother Albus's new friend was coming to stay with them for two weeks while his parents were going to France on holiday.

If she were honest she was looking forward to meeting Scorpius Malfoy; James said that he was geek because all he does is read, but she found that she liked that about him. Her mum seemed to be happy that he was going to staying, but her dad always looked wary whenever Albus mentioned his name in the house and she couldn't think why that was.

As she walked out of her room and down the stairs she could hear a string of voices but only one stuck out to her, the one that she never heard before. She concluded that it must be Scorpius's voice that she heard and she was right as she stepped off the last step and found herself looking into the most unique silver gray eyes she had ever seen.

Scorpius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace at Potter Manor and smiled when he saw his best friends Albus Potter and Rose Weasley standing there waiting for him.

Albus came to him first and grabbed his bag. " So did you enjoy your ride? " He asked smirking. Albus was the only one who knew that he did not like traveling by Floo; when he was little he got trapped in the Floo network for five hours since then he never traveled by Floo if he could help it.

He scowled. " It was fine you git" He said then he turned to his other best friend Rose and gave her a friendly hug, he would never see the affect his hug had on her, but someone else did. As Scorpius let go of Rose at the moment in time his eyes found and locked on to a pair of unique deep forest green eyes he had ever seen.

Lily could only stare at Scorpius as she walked closer to him, and if she was reading this wrong well she would have thought that he felt the same pull towards her that she felt towards him.

Scorpius had never felt this way before, it was like his mum said about love at fist sight; he was probably wrong in this assumption but he was sure that he was experiencing the phenomenon right now, at this minuet, with his best friend's little sister, Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
